Hal Laddin
3847Films Movie Spoof Of Aladdin Cast * Aladdin - Hal (Angry Birds Comics) * Princess Jasmine - Poppy (Angry Birds Stella) * Genie - Orinoco (The Wombles) * Jafar - Nigel (Rio) * Iago - Mater (Cars) * Abu - Red (Angry Birds Toons) * Magic Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) * Sultan - Blu (Rio) * Rajah - Adult Bambi (Bambi) * Rajah As A Cub - Bambi (Bambi Series) * The Cave Of Wonders - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) * Razoul - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Razoul's Guards - Plankton's Army (Spongebob Squarepants) * Peddler - Link (Hairspray) * Gazeem - Titan (Megamind) * Prince Achmed - Ian (Open Season) * The 3 Harem Girls - Minnie Daisy And Clarabelle (Disney) * Melon Seller - Jake (Jake And The Neverland Pirates) * Apple Seller - Mr Crocker (The Fairly Odd Parents) * Old Jafar - Cad Spinner (Planes Fire And Rescue) * Submarine Genie - Chug (Planes) * Elephant Abu - Golaith II * Toy Abu - Toy Red * Snake Jafar - Octopus (Return To Neverland) * Genie Jafar - Purple El Macho (Despicable Me 2) Scenes Hal Laddin part 1 - Arabian Nights/A Dark Night Hal Laddin part 2 - Hal on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" Hal Laddin part 3 - Hal Fights with Ian/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" Hal Laddin part 4 - Poppy's Dream Hal Laddin part 5 - Blu And Nigel's Conversation/Poppy Runs Away Hal Laddin part 6 - Trouble at the Marketplace/Nigel's Evil Plan Hal Laddin part 7 - Hal Arrested (Part 1) Hal Laddin part 8 - Hal Arrested (Part 2) Hal Laddin part 9 - Hal Escapes with Cad Spinner Hal Laddin part 10 - The Great Animal of Wonders (Part 1) Hal Laddin part 11 - The Great Animal of Wonders (Part 2) Hal Laddin part 12 - The Amazing All Powerful Orinoco (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") Hal Laddin part 13 - The Amazing All Powerful Orinoco (Part 2) Hal Laddin part 14 - Blu Upbraids Nigel Hal Laddin part 15 - Hal's First Wish Hal Laddin part 16 - Nigel Makes his Move/"Prince Hal Hal Laddin part 17 - Blu Rides on Dusty Crophopper Hal Laddin part 18 - Hal Argues with Orinoco/Hal Goes to Poppy Hal Laddin part 19 - 'Do you Trust me?'/"A Whole New World" Hal Laddin part 20 - Hal Almost Spill the Beans/Hal and Poppy's Kiss Hal Laddin part 21 - Hal Gets Ambushed/Orinoco Save Hal's Life Ha Laddin part 22 - Nigel Gets Exposed Hal Laddin part 23 - Hal's Depression/Mater Steals the Lamp Hal Laddin part 24 - Blu' Announcement/Orinoco's New Master is Nigel Hal Laddin part 25 - Nigel's Dark Wishes Hal Laddin part 26 - "Prince Hal (Reprise)" Hal Laddin part 27 - The Ends of the Earth Hal Laddin part 28 - Hal Vs. Nigel (Part 1) Hal Laddin part 29 - Hal Vs. Nigel (Part 2) Hal Laddin part 30 - Hal Vs. Nigel (Part 3) Hal Laddin part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah Hal Laddin part 32 - End CreditsCategory:3847 Films's Channel Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:3847 Films